black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Plasma Studios
Black Plasma Studios is a YouTube channel that currently uploads animations. Their main focus for animations is Minecraft. Black Plasma Studios was founded by Arbiter 617 on March 8, 2008. Halo At first, Arbiter uploaded Halo videos, such as Machinimas. His first video was called Unyielding Legion Awaits (Halo 3). Since then he has massively improved on his videos. In 2010, he started a series called Halo Game Night. There was a handful of seasons for this. He got some of his friends to help him with videos. '''BPS '''was slowly but surely climbing the ranks in subscribers. Minecraft Eventually, '''BPS '''was starting to branch out of Halo. After many trail and errors, they stumbled upon Minecraft Animations. Arby made his first Minecraft Animation, Spider Attack! This was a hit. It currently has over 1.1M views! They started to only make Minecraft Animations, the last Halo video was PROJECT Containment (Halo Reach Machinima). Patreon Not so long after, they wanted to make this a full-time job. Since they didn't make enough money off of views, Arby and Eagle Empire decided to make a Patreon. They started to get so many Patrons that they needed to make it so you have to be an Emerald Patron to be in an animation instead of being a Diamond Patron. Many Diamond Patrons became an Emerald Patron. Eventually this perk was transferred to Obsidian Patrons whom now get a good amount of screen-time, most of the time. Members Animators * Arbiter 617 * RoA Nitrox (retired) * Sam Small * LittleThomasKid * Skyfall * KnightOfDoom * Omeleto * PixelFrosty (once) * Toriable (once) Songs of War Animators * RedTheAnimator * Judothesurviver * PixelZnimation * Luukjah * Zilleyon * Zophiekat Composers * AfterInfinity * Marcato (former) Content Creators * Toriable * Dr1fterX Builders * Arbiter617 * Mackinnator * Chronos0117 * Guardian7171 * qumulater * lordofthehunter * Viper_Da_Blawk * RadicalGuy * RadicalGirl * Hutch117 * MythicVII * Cody090909 * FireMage * Wiliamarr * Davyboy * Xaria_ * Pieshorts73 * Dizmizzer * EagleEmpire * LizaaPizaa * AlphaBetaR * Lardhead * Draagmirp * Dunie * LordDarkCloud * emily_andrews22 * Japflap * Tigerstripe16 * Jellycat * crazyswimmer11 * Danichuu * Sasssyy * Livy_C * _Jenn * TheGeekQueen * Sam Small * Sailor_Chan * Starcweft * Sedgie * BentleyCooper * MrTNT573 * NerfFlamer * Volt_Siano * HeadScientest * JustinLeCrusader * Puzzling * SlatooshTheGray * MrFluffySpine * _Lajos_ * MrFluffyGuardian * Trimind * MrsFluffyWolf * Zore * Im_a_wild_one * CallOfTheEnder * Caelums * Sterling__ * DrexplayzStudios * ManicSugar * wesleyem7 * Frogzilla * Mysticlore * ShadowBlazerX1 * FaintTurnipG * _Empy_ * Alphaology * MiquelCM * SRGsergan * pianopuppy * BaydenCraft * Knight0fDoom * Attendants * ItsLeila * Toriable * Dr1fterX * Klokanariur * DeathByAPotato * ElvishDragonLady * lifewatery * DaDerpGoat * Artemis_10 * Xx_DarthLux_xX * Loganogy * LordOfTheLogs * JPGMC Skin Designers * Yu * NerfFlamer (former) * Xx_DarthLux_xX Riggers * PixelFrosty * Alan9257 (once) * Toriable * TechnoM * Phoenix_209 * Zophiekat (SoW Rigging) Modellers * Murasame * Knight0fDoom Former Members * Eagle Empire (Animator) * CJKIES (Editor) * CordlessJet * SpaceBuddy17 (Editor) * Tigerstripe16 (Modeller) * Ducky(supporter) * Marcato (Musician and BPS Server Admin) Category:YouTube *